


We Could Be Happy (Wouldnt It Be Nice?)

by duderanch



Category: Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, almost sickly sweet idk, an alternative ending of sorts, literally set in the middle of dennis' double life, mac and mandy being bff's because lets be real they would be, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderanch/pseuds/duderanch
Summary: The night Mac stays on the couch, Dennis sleeps on the floor and Mandy and Brian Jr sleep in the bed is full of revelations and confessions of love spanning decades.





	We Could Be Happy (Wouldnt It Be Nice?)

Despite the repairs and decorating and everything Mac had done to the apartment, the cracks running across the ceiling still seemed to be in the same places as they always were. He had memorised their position over the years; all the nights spent on the couch when he was either too drunk to make it back to his room or too ashamed to sleep next to the girl he had desperately picked up that night. He thought of every night he had given his bed up to a woman, the shame he felt as he stared up at the cracks from the couch, the excuses he made to Dennis when he got up for a glass of water or a beer. 

'She smells bad. Shes a really heavy snorer, I cant sleep. I'd rather be with you than with her.'

Even so, that was all behind him now. He was out, he was free to be who he wanted and be with who he pleased. The only issue with that now being that the person he wanted was asleep on the floor of his old bedroom and the mother of his child, and said child, were sleeping in the other room. 

Talk about perfect timing, huh.

"Mac? You awake there, hun?"

He sat up with a start at the stranger voice, taking a moment to recognise that Dakota twang. 

"Oh, Mandy, yeah. You okay? You need anything?"

"Oh no, I'm just swell. I was just gonna get some water, dear."

She smiled, illuminated by the streetlights shining in through the window. He did get why Dennis would go for her, she was pretty and nice and could boost your self confidence with a five minute conversation. She had got him so excited earlier, with all the talk to Brian Jr having two fathers rather than just one, Mac could definitely understand the appeal. That was, in many ways, why he was worried about her however. She had caught Dennis' attention once, whos to say she couldnt do it again. Especially with the kid there as well.

'Stop being paranoid. Dennis isnt even yours. Its all pretend, remember?' 

"Oh, okay. Are you two alright in there? Did- did Brian get to sleep okay?"

She almost glidded over from the fridge to the couch, perching on the arm like a songbird. 

"Oh yar, he settled down almost straight away. Its a real nice apartment you two got here. You and Brian must be pretty happy together."

Mac smiled softly, pulling his legs into his chest and looking down. Of course, she only knew him as Brian. She didnt even know his real name and she had more of a reason to be with Dennis than he did; blood brothers or not, children came first. 

Despite that, they still had this lie going, he might as well talk it up a bit.

"Oh yeah, we are. Or, well, I hope we are. Sometimes Brian can be quite... distant, you know? And its not like he doesnt love me cause he totally does. Its just... he's not great at showing it. I dont know..."

Mac looked down at his knees, not looking down until he felt a hand on his. There Mandy was, smiling sweetly at him.

"You know, Mac, if you wanna talk about anything I dont mind. People say I'm a hell of a listener." 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, hun. I would love to know more about you and Brian."

-

Dennis knew the chances of sleeping were limited, especially considering he was on the floor without a blanket or pillow for comfort. Hours later he didnt even bother with trying anymore, instead leaning against the wall, as far away from the dildo bike as humanely possible, and staring down at his phone. Thats when he heard the footsteps and the sound of the fridge; thats when he heard the hushed voices. 

He stood up, pressing his ear against the wall to listen. He figured that they would be thin, plasterboard walls, since the renovation, but he still couldnt hear their whispers. Of course he knew who it was but that was exactly the problem. He didn't want Mac and Mandy talking and gossiping; Mac was pretty stupid, he could very easily screw up this whole thing for him with just a word. Fucking Mac, he was going to ruin everything. 

He stepped carefully towards the door, opening it as quietly as he could. There was no way he was gonna let Mac break his cover with Mandy and go on and on about them being lovers; but on the other hand he did want to know what they were talking about. He was curious about what the hell either of them would have to say to each other, Mac had no reason to like Mandy and vice versa. 

So he hovered by the a jar door, staying as quiet as possible to hear what Mac was rambling on about now. His attention was grabbed almost immediately at hearing the name of their high school for the first time in years. 

"But yeah we went to highschool together, then he went to college and then we bought the bar with Charlie."

'Thats okay, she knows about the bar.'

"Oh. So were you and Brian highschool sweethearts, huh?"

She giggled, patting Mac playing on the shoulder. They were sat on the couch together, knees pressed together, sharing a bottle of wine Dennis didnt know they had. Why had Mac bought wine, of all things, for the apartment?

"Oh no, no way. I- I didnt come out until recently. No, D- Brian was just my friend then."

"Did you, I dont know, like him in high school? I dont know, I'm just interested is all." 

"Its okay. I dont know though, thinking back I... I guess I was. I remember..."

Dennis frowned and leaned further towards them, still staying in the room. 

"Like, when I first met him. I was like the main drug dealer, right? And Brian comes up to me after school one day, under the bleachers, tryin' to act all cool, asking for a tens-"

"Oh gosh!"

He heard Mandy and Mac chuckled; hers high pitched and cheerful, his low and wistful. Thats if Mac's voice could ever sound like that; he had never heard Mac talk like this before.

"And I just remember looking up at him and, like, my heart stopped. I mean, it was instant. And I figured at the time I was just intimidated by him; like he wasnt cool but he was cooler than me. And I just thought he was so cool and so smart and so funny and I just wanted him to like me. And I thought, you know, it was just cause I wanted us to be friends. But now, I dont know, I guess that mustve been it, you know?"

"You just fell in love right away, didnt ya?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did."

Dennis frozen, heart pounding in his chest. He never thought he'd hear Mac admit it, even after he came out, and the fact Mandy could tell straight away was clear enough. Of course he had known in one way or another, yet he was surprised nevertheless. 

"And, I mean, he so closed off. He never lets anyone in. And its a shame because when he does drop his guard its amazing. Like it really is. It doesnt happen often but its worth it when it happens, you know?

He assumed Mandy nodded then because Mac kept on talking, rambling on with himself about Dennis. It had to be said, his heart seemed to grow heavier and heavier with every word he said; Dennis didnt honestly believe Mac actually felt like this. Here he was, cursing his name and spitting 'I hate you's to him every moment of the day and Mac was still somehow in love with him. In love! What a joke. Who could love him, honestly? No, it was the illusion of a feeling called love, not the real thing.

"Wow, Mac. You must be real happy that you're with him now. Even if it is just- well, Brian said you two are emotionally involved..."

"Oh yeah, we are. Its more, open I guess. Which I dont mind, /obviously/. Why would I? I mean, he's always been bringing chicks home, you know? Of course I dont mind."

Mandy hummed soothingly, assumably rubbing his hand or something. She was ever the comforter, thats why Dennis had liked her in the first place. She listened to him as he complained about his fake life, his fake job and how fake busy he'd been recently. The only difference now was Mac was telling the truth. Possibly. He could just be a really good actor but a part of Dennis didnt want to give him the credit. Part of him wanted what Mac was saying to be true. 

"But, I guess, I dont know. I like to imagine us in a house somewhere. Not the suburbs- God no- but somewhere nice. Maybe with a cat or something. Brian doesn't like dogs you see. And we had one already, you know?"

"Oh what happened?"

"It died. It was alright though, we uh... we gave it a proper funeral."

'You cooked it into Mac n Cheese and fed it to me more like.'

"But yeah. Just us and a cat. And Brian Jr, now, of course. We could have a whole room for him, you know? With like action figures and a cool robot thing, you remember those?"

"Uh... not really, ay. But that would be awful nice, Mac. I just hope Brian goes along with it, you know?"

"Yeah... me too. I just want things to work out with this all. Like, you're right, I do love him and like, I want him to know that."

'Well I know /now/ you stupid, piece of garbage.'

Dennis wished the words would stop playing over and over in his head, but he was powerless to stop them. 'I love him.' It was enough to cause a heartattack, enough to make Dennis' mind wander to could have's and never be's. He couldnt pretend to be in a relationship with Mac even if he wanted to, he had a duty to his son. He had to get rid of them, pay child support like every absent father should, or move to be with him. What other choice did he have?

Of course it occured to him that he could, in an ideal world, have what Mac was inadvertently offering. He could have the house and the cat and the warm body to lean into at night. Yes, that body could be Mac and his son could visit at weekends and holidays but-

'Whats the but? Its there for the taking.'

He wondered what being in a relationship with Mac would be like, a real relationship with the man. Of course it would mostly be the same, the taunts over the years about them being an old married couple stuck out in his mind, but other than that. Would Mac be good in bed? What would monthly dinner be like if they were together? Would that be enough or would Mac want more than just a partner for life? Would he want to make it official? Who would even come to their wedding if they had it?

'Dont get away from yourself.'

Unfortunately Dennis had zoned out completely by that point and before he could pull himself back to reality he was slipping forward into the kitchen. Both Mandy and Mac's heads darted over, keen eyes on him.

"Oh. I didnt know you were both up. I was just-"

He pointed at the bathroom but made no move towards it, eyes glued to Mac. Dennis wondered if Mac knew he had heard everything, if he was panicking or was glad that he knew. For once Mac's face was entirely unreadable, glancing between Dennis then Mandy then the bottle of wine hanging from his fingers.

"Its okay, Brian. I was just heading back to bed anyway. I'll see you boys in the mornin', hey?"

"Yeah. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Mandy."

"Night Mac. Night Brian."

She smiled at them both both gliding over to the bedroom and closing the door behind her. The two of them didnt speak for a long moment, Mac picking the fabric of his pyjamas. Where the hell did he get pyjamas from?

"Where... where did you get the pyjamas?"

"From our- I mean, your room. I bought them not long ago."

Dennis nodded, looking anywhere but at Mac. He didnt know what to say, what could he say? Mac didnt even know what he had heard, if anything.

"So uh... how much of that did you hear?"

Dennis took a breath, stepping over to the couch and sitting on the arm. 

"I heard... enough, Mac."

Now Mac looked panicked, almost expanding in size as some kind of defence mechanism. 

"I- I was just saying that- for the cover story- I didnt mean-"

"Its okay, Mac. I know. Its okay, dont worry about it."

'Its all for the scheme. Told you not to get your hopes up.'

"Okay. Good..."

"I mean, good work, telling her that you've been in love with me since high school. It seemed, genuine-"

"Uh, Dennis-"

"I mean, hell, I almost believe you too for a moment, you know? I never did take you for a good liar Mac but I guess you've had enough practice."

"Dennis..."

"And that thing, about your heart stopping when you met me, I mean, she ate that shit up, you know? Very believable-"

"Dennis!"

"What?"

He snapped back, fighting hard to keep his voice down. Mac was looking right at him, stronger and more sure of himself than he had seen him in years.

"I wasnt... I wasnt lying about that. That did- I did fall... nevermind. Forget it."

"Wait, Mac, you did what? You fell in what?"

'Say it to me, you goddamn idiot. Just say you love me.'

Those were never thoughts Dennis thought he'd be thinking and yet here he was, hoping and praying and wishing Mac would love him. 

"I fell in love with you Dennis, is that what you want to hear?"

Now Dennis' heart did stop, for real this time. He believed it, of course he should believe it, but he did genuinely believe it. He stood up, watching Mac watch him, and went to stand in front of him, holding out a hand. He didnt know what he was doing until Mac had taken it, standing right in front of him like some kind of lovesick puppy. That was exactly what he was, of course; love sick and desperate for any kind of affection. Thats what Dennis liked about him in many ways, although before he had enjoyed depriving him of that love and affection. For years he had done that, leaving Mac with nothing but a meaningful touch and a glimmer of hope. Dennis didnt want that anymore though, Dennis wanted Mac to be happy. He wanted them to be happy.

He cupped the side of Mac's neck with his hands, enjoying the sharp intake of breath and desperate eyes as he leaned into him. Their lips brushed each others and Mac suddenly came alive; wrapping his arms around Dennis' torso and pulling close. He didnt want to sound cheesy, romance was bullshit anyway, but he could almost hear the fireworks as they kissed one another; explosions in his heart and colours behind his eyes. It was like magic.

Neither of them knew how long they held each other, it could be a moment or an eternity for all they knew, but they did break apart, panting. Mac yawned and Dennis sat down, grabbing the wine from the coffee table. It was very close to the original, all the way down to the colour of the bolts. He smiled when Mac sat beside him, when he leant his head against his shoulder and when he whispered the three magic words in a sleepy voice. Dennis only managed to mouth them back to him. 

"I'm tired now, Dennis."

"I know, me too."

"Do you still wanna sleep in the spare room?"

"...Absolutely not."

And so he didnt object when Mac pulled him down beside him, or when he brought the blanket over him or when he wrapped his arm around his waist. He didnt object because he didnt want to object, because now he was okay with Mac loving him and him loving him back. The change was sudden but the change had occurred and Dennis finally felt at peace. He didnt have to run from his home and he didnt have to run from his family. Brian Jr could have two fathers now because now they didnt have to pretend. Now he could see that they did love each other because in truth, they had loved each other all along. It had just taken him till now to realise it.


End file.
